<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadness by OrmondSacker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323552">Sadness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker'>OrmondSacker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days there's a bone deep sadness that refuses to go away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small fic that's been sitting in my WIP folder for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music fills the room as Hugh lies on the couch, trying to disappear among the swelling strings and the sorrowful lyrics. His eyes are closed in an attempt to shut out everything, including his own thoughts. </p><p>A heaviness has been sitting in his chest, clogging up his throat since late morning. At first he had ignored it, sometimes that will happen and it’ll go away if he does pay attention. But today it dug in, remaining like a yoke on his shoulders, making it difficult to even remain upright. </p><p>He had asked Tracy if he could leave early, and since the day had been quiet and she could see something bothered him that he wasn’t willing to share, she had agreed on the condition that if he was still bothered the next day he’d talk to her if he wouldn’t talk to anyone else. </p><p>Upon returning to his and Paul’s quarters he had tried to bury himself in music, something that had worked for him in the past. But not it seems, today. </p><p>“Hugh?” he hears Paul call above the music. </p><p>Damn. Hugh had hoped he had sorted his mood out before his partner returned.  </p><p>It’s odd, all those times where he’d wished that Paul would come home early or just on time so they could spend the evening together and now, tonight, when he really wouldn’t mind Paul not being here, Paul of course is earlier than expected. There is an irony there and if his mood had been any better, he might have laughed at it. </p><p>“Do you mind if I turn the music down a bit? It’s a bit loud.” </p><p>Loud had been the point, but Hugh waves his hand in a noncommittal gesture and Paul orders the computer to turn it down. </p><p>“So, what would you like for supper?” </p><p>“I’m not really hungry,” Hugh answers, never opening his eyes, trying still to keep his mind of the music. </p><p>The couch dips and Hugh feel Paul’s hand gently grasping his knee. </p><p>“What’s wrong darling?” </p><p>“I’m not sure. I just... feel sad.” </p><p>Paul touch becomes a caress. </p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you? Or would you prefer to be alone?” </p><p>Hugh raises his hand and holds it up for Paul to take. When Paul does Hugh shifts over so he lies with his back towards the back of the couch and tugs at Paul’s hand for him to lie down in front of him, which Paul silently does. They settle down, Paul wrapping his arms around Hugh and Hugh tugging his head beneath Paul’s chin. </p><p>“Do you want the music louder again?” Paul asks him. </p><p>“No, it’s okay. Now you’re here.” </p><p>Paul kisses the top of Hugh’s head and falls silent all the while Hugh tries to let the warmth of Paul’s embrace and the comforting darkness of him drive away the weight in his chest. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>